


By candlelight

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Reunion Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For a moment he stopped in his tracks, his hand rested on his stomach. It wasn’t too late to dream, right? At least that was something that this war couldn’t take away from them. Jin inhaled and exhaled deeply, there was no gain in getting lost in his own thoughts. Instead, he should hurry to meet his uncle.A warm, thick scent filled the air. Shimura was burning incense; he always did it to calm his nerves. He was a patient man, he knew that Jin would come when called. His little bird would never stray too far from him. Not because he bound him, but because it was love that tied them together.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	By candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, it is I, the author of “quiet motions” back with more Shimuracest. Thank you all for your lovely comments on my last fic! I hope you enjoy this one too.

“Jin,” her voice was soft, he snapped out of his thoughts and inhaled deeply, “Are you okay?” 

“... yes, don’t worry about me.” 

It was easier not to meet her eyes, it was easier to pretend that she didn’t understand how he felt. Every time she looked at him so _understandingly_ he only felt worse. 

There had only been one thing on his mind this whole time, now that it was so close he couldn’t bring himself to indulge in his wishes. His longings.

“I know how it feels Jin, you should just go and see _him_.” Merciful as she was, Yuna didn’t face him. Still, her words held such a power over him that he felt his face flush red. She was right, he should just go, he should just fall into his uncle’s arms and - 

“Lord Sakai!” 

One of Lord Shimura’s men approached him; Jin felt his body tense up. Like a scared animal he watched every step of the man attentively. 

“Your uncle wishes to see you, alone.” 

“Of course.” 

Alone. _Alone_. 

They hadn’t been alone ever since… since when? Even before Komoda their minds had been so fixated on battle plans and strategies that they hadn’t had the time to be intimate with each other. Not that he had much time to think about it, but now that they finally got a moment to breathe, he felt the weight of his want crush him. 

It was numbing. He slowly made his way towards the quarters in which his uncle resided. Their helpers were drinking and celebrating, tending to their wounds and breathing for a moment. Jin couldn't blame them. This was a war nobody wanted to fight. 

In a better world, a kinder world, he’d be in his uncle’s castle, wrapped in a lover’s embrace.

For a moment he stopped in his tracks, his hand rested on his stomach. It wasn’t too late to dream, right? At least that was something that this war couldn’t take away from them. Jin inhaled and exhaled deeply, there was no gain in getting lost in his own thoughts. Instead, he should hurry to meet his uncle. 

A warm, thick scent filled the air. Shimura was burning incense; he always did it to calm his nerves. He was a patient man, he knew that Jin would come when called. His little bird would never stray too far from him. Not because he bound him, but because it was love that tied them together. 

“Uncle.” 

There was no need to say anything, instead, he turned to his nephew and smiled warmly at him. 

Maybe his mind was taken over by his longing, maybe it was love that blurred his vision, but for some reason, his uncle was even more handsome than ever before. The shadows that had been dancing over his features for a long while, had vanished. Instead, the soft and warm candle light softened every curve of his body. 

There was a gentleness in his gaze that made Jin want to cry. He wanted to fall to pieces in his lover’s arms. 

“Come here, Jin.” 

It almost felt like the days of his childhood, when the world was still perfect. When he was joyfully anticipating hearing that his uncle had arrived in Omi village. But over the years, the world fell apart around them. 

But at least they still had each other.

A few tears trickled down his cheeks. He was no longer the little boy who jumped into his uncle’s arms, now he was a man who wanted to feel his lover’s touch. Shimura wrapped his arms around him tightly, so tightly for a moment he feared that he would hurt Jin. 

Still, he couldn’t let him go. 

“I missed you.” 

It was a deep, visceral pain. As if Jin had reached deep inside of him, made a home at the very core of his lover. These little words, these few words he uttered so quietly made his body ache. Ache for his kisses, his touch, his warmth. 

“I missed you too,” Shimura pulled Jin into his lap with ease. Their lips touched for a moment but there was something hesitant in the kiss. Jin pulled back and tears began flooding his eyes. 

“I was so scared… that I’d never see you again.” 

A lie wanted to slip past his lips, but he knew that he wasn’t the type of man to lie to those closest to his heart, “You’ll always have me, Jin. I’m not going anywhere.” For a moment they only gazed at each other, Jin was reading every little reaction his uncle was willing to give him. Every emotion. 

Their lips locked once more. It felt weird, it was wet and salty. He couldn’t help but cry while his fingers dug into the fabric of his uncle’s kimono. Still, he relaxed after a while; he realised that his uncle was really _there_. It felt as though he finally woke up from a long sleep. 

Reality had been so distant, so unreachable. All the time they were forced to spend apart, it felt as though he didn’t truly exist. They had taken an irreplaceable part of himself away from him, now he was whole again. 

Between the gentle light of the candles and the thick scent of the incense, Jin’s body finally gave in to his longing. “Uncle please, I **want** you.” There was no denying of it, no going back. No words could describe the feeling he got when they kissed. This relentless heat that spread between his legs, the sticky wetness. 

Shimura let his hands run over Jin’s legs, gently spread them apart. He was greeted by a familiar heat, his body responded accordingly. Ached for him. 

“Put it in,” hadn’t they lost enough time already? “ **Now.** ” 

The older man sighed and kissed his impatient partner. Not that he could complain though. He wanted him just as bad. 

They had sex so many times before. It was always something special, of course, but this time it was different. There was no time for drawn-out foreplay, there was no room for playfulness. 

Jin felt his uncle’s cock push into him and he nearly screamed. He was so incredibly wet, still, he had never taken him without foreplay. When he thought his walls were sensitive before, he was proven wrong now. 

It was an odd feeling, he began whimpering and crying as he felt his body climax as it simply tried to adjust to the sensation of feeling his lover move inside him. For a moment, Shimura held him in place, gently kissing his nephew’s trembling chest. 

Months had passed them by, months in which their hushed confessions of unconditional and undying love had become a distant memory as much as a flame that slowly consumed them. It was burned into every fibre, every cell of their bodies. 

“You can move now.” 

Was he trying to be strong? 

“ _Please._ ” 

Shimura sighed sweetly before kissing his impatient partner. The last thing he did was want to hurt him, but at the same time it was so hard to resist the urge to just press Jin down and fuck into him. Not because his feelings had changed, no, it was because they had gotten even deeper.  
His lust, his love, his longing; they had all reached an extent which was maddening. Facing death was something he did more times than he liked to admit, it was in a samurai’s honour to face it head one, with pride. But that was his own death. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the first night he saw Jin again after being captured. The fear, the relief. The pain. 

His fingers dug deep into the fabric of Jin’s kimono, they had been blessed by the Kami. Despite all that had happened, they were together now. Slowly, he began to move. 

Jin began squealing, just like he did all those years ago when he first felt his uncle move inside him. Back then, he had thought it was just a young boy confusing admiration with love. But he was wrong, so wrong. It was a love he had never felt before. 

Even in the nights in which he had held his dear sister while she shivered, shuddered, and whispered his name, he hadn’t loved her like he loved Jin. 

A gentle pull was enough to make Jin’s hair fall down his shoulders like a curtain. Soft, dark curls that framed his face and accentuated his soft features. 

“Beautiful.” 

Was it a shock reaction? Jin felt his body clench around his uncle’s cock once more. The older man only chuckled to himself before he picked up the pace; he watched Jin slip the kimono off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest as though he was presenting his fragility to him. 

There was nothing he loved more than kissing his nephew while he felt his heart beat violently in his chest. He left a trail of kisses leading from Jin’s collarbone to his chest. It was so hard to resist the urge to bite him, make him scream out in pleasure and pain. Instead, he closed his lips around one of Jin’s erect nipples, sucked on it like their child would do one day. 

A sudden wave of heat spread through Jin’s lower regions, there was no feeling in this world that compared to knowing just how much Shimura wanted him. Him and nobody else. 

As the candles began to burn down, the creeping darkness around them began consuming the sight of everything else. For a moment, they would be the only ones existing in each other’s world.. Just as it should be. 

Jin leaned forward against his lover. He felt Shimura’s fingers dig into his buttocks as he thrust into him. Warm wetness dripped down both of their bodies. Maybe he was being bold, but there was a thrill to him moaning directly into his uncle’s ear. He just wanted to feel more, feel it more intensely. 

Shimura grabbed him harder, moved faster. Hearing Jin sweetly serenade him made him forget about all the hours in which he lay awake worried he’d never get to hold him again. 

“I was waiting for you, all this time. I never let anyone else touch me, I only wanted you.” 

“I know,” the older man breathed against his glowing skin, “You’re **mine** Jin, you’ll always be.” 

It was so hard not to come instantly. Sometimes after they went hunting, his uncle mounted him like a feral beast, fucked him as if he was nothing but a warm piece of flesh; only to hold him gently afterwards. 

Sometimes, he was slow, tender. Nearly made Jin cry because he couldn’t wait for it to be over while his uncle took his time. He loved him gently. Tenderly. 

But now? It felt as if he had found a middle ground, love that filled Jin up, stretched him out. Fingernails dug deep into his soft skin while his tongue slipped deep into his mouth. 

Nothing was enough. More, _more_. Jin wanted more. 

“F-Father please… I want your baby, please. I want you to come inside me.” 

It was something he had always been denied, no matter how spoilt he was, his uncle had always refused to come inside him. He knew the warm feeling of his semen running down his esophagus, he knew how it felt when he marked him, his face, his chest… but never his womb. 

Never the part that yearned for him the most. 

Shimura paused, his eyes met Jin’s; his expression unreadable. Usually he would have scolded him, _Don’t say things like that so easily._ But nothing was easy these days, no word was said in vain. 

“I would be honoured if you would conceive my child.” 

His words were gentle, but whatever it was that Jin had triggered in his brain made him anything but gentle. Not that Jin minded, he felt his body fall back, he felt his uncle grab his hips hard and thrust into him mercilessly. The tip of his cock pressed against the space right below his cervix. 

Jin’s fingers dug deep into the tatami below them; he wished he would have let his nails grow so he could scratch deep tracks into his uncle’s flesh. _Remember me when I’m not with you._

He wanted to bite him, claw his flesh, all out of love. A love that was so deep and visceral that it drove him insane. “More, _harder_.”

Jin was a little princess. But could he refuse him? He watched his body move, there was a beauty to every scream, every moan, every shiver. 

Grunting and growling filled the room, the sweet scent of the incense had faded; a sour smell filled the room now. One that attested to their union, it would seep deep into their clothes, their hair, the very essence of their being. 

At times, Jin blinked towards the little light that was left in the room, only to see his uncle’s face painted in colours of love and passion. It made his heart jump, he wanted to cry. 

“I love you.” 

He couldn’t reply. 

“I love you so much, father, I love you.” 

The more he attested to his love, the harder the older man thrust into him. He wanted to fill him up, make him scream. If both their hearts would stop beating in the moment their union would reach its climax, they would die in a state of absolute bliss. 

“Come inside me, please, _father_.” 

A princess. A little brat. His Jin. His lover. His _everything_. 

There was nothing on his mind, there was only the need to attest to their love. Jin screamed while he felt his uncle finally reach his climax inside of him. It was such an unfamiliar feeling. Warmth spread through his body, filled him up while his body was shaking and convulsing. 

How much time had passed them by? It felt like an eternity, he just wouldn’t stop coming inside him. Only when Jin was close to losing his conscience Shimura pulled back. 

The young Lord was dripping, panting like an animal. His walls were still convulsing around nothing, they craved the older man’s tender touch they had been denied in a fit of impatient longing.

Jin felt his uncle pull him up by his legs, his shoulders rested on the ground while his legs rested on the other man’s broad frame. Shimura spread his red and swollen lips, for a moment he gazed at his nephew’s exposed sex. He was truly perfect. 

Whatever drowsiness he had felt before Jin felt no longer. He opened his eyes in shock as he felt his uncle’s tongue run from his still swollen clit down to his gaping entrance. 

He licked him clean. Jin heard him swallow hard and he began yearning for a taste, but he knew his uncle would deny him that now. He was spoilt enough as things were.  
Shimura moaned while he sucked on Jin’s swollen clit, his fingers teased the young Lord’s entrance lazily. He had been denied the pleasure of toying with his young lover before he penetrated him. All he did now was simply taking what was his. 

Jin belonged to him. His body, his soul, every want and need. 

“Father please-” 

There was only so much he could take and he was already exhausted, but it felt _so good_. The numbness that had protected his body was fading, he began to feel everything more intensely now. Jin couldn’t help himself when he pressed his crotch hard against his uncle’s face, he wanted nothing more than for his uncle to lick and suck on him until he came. 

And Shimura obliged happily, deep growls escaped his throat as he greedily stuck his tongue inside Jin. He was still so incredibly wet, more than willing to give more than he thought he could. 

But it felt best when he sucked on his clit, he felt every shiver, every moan shake his nephew’s body. 

Jin screamed as he came; he felt Shimura gently place his legs on the tatami before he kissed him, his face wet with Jin’s fluids. 

Time began to melt away around him, Shimura wouldn’t stop kissing him and Jin refused to stop either. Their lips began to feel sore, but it never felt like enough. 

Only when warm sunshine reignited the candles that had burned out hours ago, they finally stopped. 

“Please don’t ever leave my side again…”, Jin murmured before burying his head in his uncle’s chest. 

Shimura gently caressed his beloved nephew’s stomach, smiling softly, “I won’t, I promise.”


End file.
